Total Phantom Action
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Me and my friend tdifreak55 are writing this so here's the sumi Sam visit her uncle Chris who the host of Total Drama Action,evil ghost fighting,romance,drama and friend ship! We own Nothing so there and beware the ex's! hehehe the OC's are not ours. COMPLETED EVERYBODY Finally
1. Uncle Chris

**Jimmie: Well, Tdifreak we got through our first chapter what you gotta say**

**Tdifreak:Good**

**Jimmie:I wrote for Danny Phantom and Tdifreak55 wrote for Total Drama Action! All ages are 16**

* * *

AMITY PARK SAM POV(in her bed room)

'_Summer summer summer ITS SUMMER'_ I smile '_Now how will I tell Danny I've got feelings for him.'_

"Sam?" My mom called in that annoying way."_The only time she call me Sam when she want something.'_ I thought as Mom and Dad walked in my room.

"Yes?" I asked little annoy.

"Well, I have a little brother, whom name is Christopher, he has a television show." Mom started to explain and then I look at dad.

" And he said 'I never get to see her.'"Dad said then I look at mom.

" So I pack all your clothes, and you are spending your whole summer with him;isn't that wonderful?" She finish explaining.

"YOU WHAT?"I yelled.

"Go say good-bye to your grandmother and come down in one hour."Dad told me. I look at the clock 4:00pm. I did as I was told because they would win anyway.

"Nana?I have something to tell you."I started as I walked in.

"Hi Sam-Sam,what is it?"She asked in her weak voice.

"Mom and dad are-"I started and she finish.

"-making you go to your uncle over the summer."

"Yes ma'ma."I said lamely.

"I got something for ya and Gwen,her grandma and I are great friends."She said as she gave me large black box.

"Whats in it?"I asked as I pull one of the coners.

"No,promise me you won't look 'til you and Gwen are alone."She said like a warning as I promised and went back to my room.I gently shook the box and somethings rattled.

I called Danny and in ring until it was voice mail. I left a message saying:Danny its Sam,I'm not going to be in Amity until the end of summer,sorry bye.

"Time to go Sammy-kines."Mom said from down stairs.

"I'm coming."I said sadly _'Its over. Anything with me and Danny is over._' I felt my heart breaking,I'll never be Samantha Manson Fenton.

I got into the white limo.I fell alseep as two warm arms wrapped around felt them pull me to a well tone chest.I coudn't tell who it was and the warmth wasn't helping either.

HOURS LATER : I enter the plan and took my seat '130'.I saw everything went fuzzy as I slowly close my eyes the same warm arms slip around my waist making me fall harder.

"Love you Sammy."It said I still couldn't figure it out. I fell alseep just like that.

* * *

Total Drama Action 

Gwen POV (Its the final week of Total Drama Action and Gwen and Duncan are our finalist)

"OK Duncan Gwen,I have great news!"Chris said

"What is it? The producer finally fired you and we get a nice host."Duncan smirked and I couldn't help but laugh(she giggled lol).

"Hahaha-no my niece,Sam whos froms Amity Park is staying over the summer which means the finale of Total Drama Action will be post-poned."He said happily.

"Yes." We simotianosly said as we did our sercert hand shake.(our hands went left,right,highfive then we hugged)

"Whoever this chick is we're going to be friends with her right,Sunshine?"Duncan said.

"Yes,yes we are if _she_ can get Chris 'Mc-lame' to stop the show she must be important."I said smiling as the lame-O-sien pulled up. The raven hair teen step out, with her lica eyes. She were a black tank-top with a purple oval in the center,her skirt was plaid with black and neon green,followed by purple legges and big black combat boots.

_'Yes we are going to get alone'_I thought as Chris hugged her.

* * *

**Jimmie:What you think people and tdifreak55 is really good hey go check out her stories **

**Danny:can I do the disclaimer**

**Duncan:UM no way I doing it**

**Danny:Sam,Jimmie,Gwen,tdifreak55**

**Sam:both writers don't own anything**

**Danny:Sam**

**Tdifreak :SHUT IT thank-you Sam**


	2. Met new people& the ex's

**Jimmie: Hey we're back! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I wanted to write but things got up plus the villians of school and Summer. I'M SORRY! Beside I also need help so I was reading tdifreak55 stories, then yesterday I saw the reviews so thanks to you how review.**

**tdifreak55:I hope you all like it.**

**Jimmie130: I'll start**

Sam's POV

I step off some transportation the was bad for anything. I look around seeing a big set then I was swallow in a soft hug. It was a man with shiny,gel (more than one jar) black hair. His necklace was a sea-shell and string. I knew that necklace from the picture on a billboard, that was my uncle Christoper.

"Hi uncle Chrispter." I said as he let go

"Call me Chris, Samantha." my uncle said

"Please uncle Chris, call me Sam." I said smiling _'Maybe his not high value after-all' _I thought

"I hope you don't mind bunking with Gwen."

"Gwen? I heard 'bout her I need to talk to her." I said looking at the black box

"OK I'll get Chef to get her things to your room." he said

"Don't he only cook?" I asked

"He's my personal little helper."

"Um where is he?" I asked then a shadow cast down on me

"So he's that little helper you were talking about?" I asked as my uncle nodded

Chef was...wow. He was huge not like fat I mean in muscles. He wore a yellow shirt and a small chef hat. His pants was cover by his apron. He had on black boots.

"Hey,...Child?" he said

"Hello mister Chef." I said

"I'll get your bags and what not." He said grabbing all 10 bags.

"So Sam you ask those two for a look 'round." my uncle said pointing two other teens

"OK."

"So they we'll show you to the buffet Any thing you want in the food?"

"I'm an ultra-recycle-vegetarian." I said proudly

"OK, I'll make sure there is a salad with-out meat. Anything else I should know?" My uncle asked

"I only drink water and grape soda." I said

"Me too. I hope you enjoy your time here." he said walking away

"OK." I said as made my way to the other two teens.

"Hi, I'm Sam." I said to the girl holding out my hand.

_tdifreak55 takes over (Gwen's POV)_

"Hi I'm Gwen." I shook her hand.

"I can see you're goth just like me." She said.

"Yea I am,what's in the box?"

"Oh my Nana..." She started out but then Duncan joined us.

"Hey Gwen." He said looking at me."Oh and uhhh,Sam right."

"Yea that's me." She said.

"Well you two seem to be getting along,that's surprising for Gwen."

"Hey I'm not _that_ mean to everyone."

"Yea Courtney and Heather barely count as human beings." Duncan said.

"Who's Heather and Courtney?" Sam asked us

"Heather's the queen of mean,the most popular girl at her school." I said.

"That sound like Paulina." Sam said bitter

"Courtney's my ex,who left me with a broken ankle to win a million dollars _after_I wrestled an alligator for us,she's bossy,straight A student,whiny,and will do anything to win." Duncan said.

"Who hates me for hanging out with him I might add."

"I know she thinks I 'cheated' on her with Gwen but we're just friends."

_I hope we will become something more though _I thought.

"Same with me and Danny, and Valerie." Sam said under her breath

"Well I'm gonna go take a leak see ya." Duncan said.

"Bye Duncan." Sam and I said.

"So you were saying Sam."

"Oh yea the box my Nana said that her and your grandmother are best friends."

"oh yea I remember Granny telling me about Hannah." (A.N I don't know Sam's grandma's name if you do just replace the name)

"Well she said for you and me to look in this box when we're alone."

"I wonder what's in there?" I asked. Suddenly the room got colder.

"Uhh lets go eat something." Sam said.

"Ughh maybe they'll give us actual food since you're here."

Sam's POV

_Danny can't be here can he? _I thought then the room got colder

_Ohmygo-Danny's here? _I thought

"The AC stinks." Gwen said rubbing her arms

"Hey Duncan's kinda cute." I said looking at her and her eyes got darker with anger

"If you say so." Gwen said trying to keep her voice in check

_'I thought she like Duncan.'_I thought

"I say so, and you should totally ask him out." I said

"I-"She stop be a yell beside her

"Beware the Box Ghost!" The box ghost said.

Gwen scream as her hand came in contact with his blue face.

"OW! The Box Ghost got slap by a small mortal girl." he said rubbing the fresh red mark on his face before disappearing.

"What was that?" Gwen asked

"That's the Box Ghost."

"Bo-box," She could finish she was laughing "Box Ghost."

"He control all thing card-board and square." I said in his voice

"It's true I don't know how he gets out." Danny said standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders (Phantom)

"Gwen meet this is Gwen." I introduce

"Nice to meet you Gwen." He said shaking her hand

"Same here. Sam you didn't say any-thing 'bout knowing the ghost boy."

"He's a friend." I answer

"OK. Bye 'Invis-o-bill'," She started laughing again "Please tell me that's not your real name."

"Nope. It Danny Phantom." Danny and I said in a union

"OK, there's a teen male here name Duncan. Ask him to show you around, me and Sam gotta talk." Gwen said

"OK. Bye Sammy, bye Gwen." he said floating away

"Sammy?"

"I know! I hate the name." I said look at Danny's back

"Oh No." Gwen mouth went dry

"What?" I ask I turn around to see

"Paulina? Valerie?" I asked surprise

"Heather? Courtney?" Gwen asked just as surprise as me

"Oh no this will be h-" I start then was cut off

"Hi Sam. Hi Gwen." All four girls said at once

"Oh no." Me and Gwen said

**Please leave reviews and check out tdifreak55 stories for Duncan and Gwen just click on the reviews and she's the first one. We hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Evil & I promise

**Jimmie: Hello to call the people that have computers! I want to thank WhyCantIJustBePerfect for giving me this idea. I'll be writing this one on my own**

"Muhahahahahahaha." Said a ugly ghost

"Daniel, my boy. You did well." the blue skinned ghost

"I know, I know. Vlad my name is Dark Dan or Dan Phantom." Said the evil Danny

"Oh enough chit chat! I want to kill the ghost boy!" Yell an inpatient metal ghost

"Sulker the plan will be ruin. He'll get suspicious and will be arm." Vlad said

"What about the girl?" Sulker asked

"Sam? I'll take Sam." Dark Dan said

"Why, my boy?" Vlad asked with a smirk

"Is it possible you still have teenage feelings for her?" Sulker said with a grin

"No." He said blushing

"Why are you blushing my boy?" Vlad smirking

"I'm a 26 year old man. What I'm guna do with a sixteen-year old?" Dan asked

"What I do with Ember?" Sulker wink (pervert come in)

"Sulker, how you do it? You're metal and your true ghost form is so small?" Vlad wonder

"Upgrades."

"That's so wrong." Vlad said as Dan left the room

"Well at lease I can get a woman. I don't have to spend years chasing a happily married woman!" Was all Dan heard before flying to his room in Vlad's mansion.

He walk on the ground to his dresser, and pulled out a photo album. He look at his pictures of Sam.

"I will **_never _**ever let _**anything **_hurt you. I promise." He said, He open his closet then pull out a clear blue blue.

"Let me see Samantha Alacrity Manson." He demanded in to the ball. He watch as Sam and Gwen was in stock of the new people who just came. He put it back in the closet and sat on the bed.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!I am master of-aaaahhhh!"He yelled as Dan blast him

"The Box Ghost be slap and blast."The Box Ghost wail

"Idiot." Dan said said when he left

"I promise." He whisper


	4. What? Run and Hide!

**Jimmie: Heeeeeyyyy! Before we start this chapter I like to say something.**

**tdifreak55: What do you have to say,Jimmie?**

**Jimmie: I like thank WhyCantIJustBePerfect again for helping me. I like to thank BrotherWolfe or Phantom Wolfe for helping the first time I started. Many thanks to his sister: Sister Wofle or Cute wolfe for putting me in her story. And especially tdifreak55. With-out her this story won't be as great as it is now. To the story:**

_Last time_

_"What?" I ask I turn around to see_

_"Paulina? Valerie?" I asked surprise_

_"Heather? Courtney?" Gwen asked just as surprise as me_

_"Oh no this will be h-" I start then was cut off_

_"Hi Sam. Hi Gwen." All four girls said at once_

_"Oh no." Me and Gwen said_

Sam's POV

"Valerie? What are you doing here?" I asked Valerie nasty

"I came here for Danny Fenton." She answer happily '_I can just kill her!' _I thought

"Lemme guess you're here for the ghost-boy?" I ask Paulina

"Yep. My ghost-boy and my invisi-o-bill." She answer

"Two thing trick: 1) he's not yours 2)His name is _**Danny**_ **_Phantom_**." I said

"Courtney? What do you want?" Gwen asked

"I'm here for _my_Duncan-kines!" She answer as Gwen eyes darken {Jimmie: -sang- Some body's guna die}

"So you must be Heather?"I asked holding Gwen arms at her sides.{Jimmie: WHAT NO TAIL WHOPPING?}

"Yes I am."

"Then what do you want?" I ask

"I want to come here. I want to watch the action."

"Sam?Gwen?" Danny Phantom ask looking for them

"Danny we got company." I said angry

"What are you-Oh man." Danny look at the four girls

"Hi Invisi-o-bill." Paulina said flirty {Jimmie & tdifreak55:EW}

"Hello Paulina." He said dully

"I knew you were happy to see me." She said walking closer to him

"No I'm not." Danny said running behind me

"Don't worry I don't bite. Un-Un-What's that word? Unfess,Undress unless? Unless that's it unless." She said out-loud

"Don't worry I don't bit. _Unless _you're into that kinda of stuff." Paulina said winking like she was going to bust in tears

"Do she thinks she's sexy?" Gwen ask me

"Yep. She can get any guy she wants." I answer

"Just not me!" Danny cried

"Oh ghost boy, love me. My heart belongs to you as yours to me."

"DUNCAN-Y! DUNCAN-KINES!I'm back!I still love you." Courtney scream

"I love you Invisi-o-bill!" Paulina said just as loud

"I love you Danny Fenton." Valerie cried louder

"Come and kiss me. Your true love, me Paulina/Valerie/Courtney!" They all scream at once

"Sam I know a place where they won't be." Gwen said to me

"Where?"I asked nudging Danny to listen

"It's out back out-side. There's an old horse there."

"Let's go." We all went invisible

"Wait Duncan! Courtney wants him now." Gwen remind us, I'm so happy we were invisible. Nobody won't see me blush.

"Hey who's there?"Duncan ask as Danny hand tighten around his wrist and Gwen as I held on his waist.

'_I can stay like this all day.' _I thought. We landed, Gwen had her arms around Duncan and Duncan's hand on her hip. Danny and I chuckle

"What?" They asked

"Aw, look how you two holding each-other." I said in a baby voice

_tdifreak55 takes over _

We both looked how we were situated,neither of us moved.

"Uhhh."Duncan said blushing,that made me blush too.

"Du..Duncan." I stuttered

His teal eyes sparkled,he started to get closer to me,I leaned in some more,lips mere centimeters apart. I looked at his plump juicy lips with lust, I couldn't controll myself anymore I closed the gap between us. We kept kissing until.

"Umm guys we're still here." Danny said.

"oh uhh sorry." We both blushed.

Sam started laughing.

"What?" I asked came over and whispered in my ear.

"Look at Duncan." When I looked at him he had some of my blue lipstick on his lips,then I started laughing.

"What!" Duncan yelled.

"Some of my lipstick is on your lips." I said.

"Hey I think I heard Duncans voice." Heather said.

"DUNKEY! Where are you!" Courtney yelled

"Here I'll make us invisable." Danny said he held Sams hand,she grabbed my hand and I grabbed Duncans.

"This _is_ Danny Phantom right." Duncan whispered.

"Yes now shhh." I said.

They walked inside and looked around for us.


	5. Confession and What?

**Jimmie: Hello to all the people that have computers! I'll be writing this on my own. This is when the saddness comes in. Muhahahahahaha! Ugh I can finally GET to a computer omg! Mom took me shopping! I couldn't pass it up! I don't go shopping alot, so give me a brake.**

After the girls walk and look around for the 4 teens they left. Sam squeeze Danny's hand as they turn visible.

"Sammy don't worry. I'm right here." Danny try to calm her

"Danny that's not it. They look different like there's this strange red glow around Valerie, Paulina and Heather." I try to reason

"Danny, I think she's right. I feel like something isn't right 'bout those three." Gwen defend me

"If its was ghost my ghost sense would go off." Danny said

"Its true all ghost have it. I read this book call 'Misteries of the Ghost Zone.' You wanna read it?" Duncan stick up for Danny

"Danny I think A ghost is over-shadowning them." Gwen said

"No she's to pretty to be over shadow." Both teen male said

"Men." Both girls groan

"If you don't have prof, _we _don't believe you." Duncan said arms cross over his chest

"Yeah that's right." Danny said doing the same as Duncan

"Danny," Sam whine "I know! What did we say when we were kids?"

"I don't know."

"Not seeing is believing. Paulina could be taking over the world. You do believe me right? "

"I don't know! You know what I'm going to Paulina!"He scream

"Why!" Gwen and I said

"I don't believe you! Paulina would never do that!" Danny yelled

"Danny I've been though your crushes and help you. All I ask is believe me." I begged

"Why should I?" he asked

"I was there to help you. I was there even when you started to break my heart! I was there when no-body believe you, but me. I was there to comfort you Thur the most crazy hours in the morning! I was there when you need a friend and Tucker couldn't help you. Prof. Prof? PROF? The _prof_ is our friend-ship which mean nothing to you." I yelled

"Sam-" he started

"You know what else? I use to Love you. I loved everything about you. Your hair,eyes, smile, charm, loyalty, honesty, mostly helpful. You know what? I don't want you. I loved you since 8th grade! Every freakin' time I try to tell to you, you always came 'bout how Valerie or Paulina would make you so happy! You know what else? That why people call you Clueless. You can't even figure out your best friend had a major crush on you. Your so busy tryin' to get Paulina or/and Valerie's figures! The Man I love is so gone it's not even funny. Daniel James Fenton I never want to see you again!" With that I walk away as tears cloud my vision

_Danny's Pov_

_"_Dude that was... wow." Duncan said

"I never knew-" I started I was just so shock. I felt like I've been slap.

"Danny. You are the worst! I don't know why she liked you." Gwen said her dark blue eyes were killer

"Gwen I didn't know. OK? I never notice-" I was cut off again

"That's IT! YOU NEVER NOTICE! Now look what happen! Sam is-" I cut her off

"I didn't know."

"How 'bout this get a heart! When people-"

"And ghost." I said then regret it

"Ghost and People call you clueless and you don't try to figure it out?"

I knew that was it, I was either going to be slap or hurt my heart more.

"You see what clueless lead you. You kill you relationship with Sam and me. I wouldn't be shock if they all call you two lovebirds." She said quietly and I said nothing

"And she said no 'cause she know you break her heart. I hate you, you're careless. Sam was right all you care about is a girl with big boobs and butt. If I was a guy I ask her out. Sam is sweet,funny,pretty,independent, and good at holding her emotions. She put off her world for you. You know how many school wanted her but did she go? No she said 'I love him. I'm not going any-where.' How I know, she told me. You got a dumb-bell to chase as I got a true friend to." One tear fell as she ran in Sam's direction

"I better tell Gwen I love her." Duncan said when she was out of sight

"Go, I have go get Sam." I said as I heard Screams. Sam and Gwen!

"Sam/Gwen!" We shouted as I pick up Duncan and flew to the set.

When we got there, my heart broke and so did Duncan's. We found Sam pin to a wall and some dude kissing her. Sam eyes slowly closed. Gwen was the same way with Kyle (Sam's ex-boyfriend) kissing her.

Duncan and I fell to the ground and Sob. Sam was the first to stop kissing. She look at me like it was her first time seeing me. Then Gwen pull away and stare Duncan the same way.

"Hi?" they said unsure

"Trent! Elvis what are you doing kissing Gwen best female friend?" Duncan asked

"Same with you Kyle." I said

"The rule 648: Taking something from some-one breaks their heart." Trent said. Then there was white ghost with a black hat holding a big rule book

**Jimmie: Guest who it is I'll put you in our next chapter**

**Danny:Why you did that?**

**Duncan: I'll never cry.**

**tdifreak55: We own nothing.**

**Jimmie: -Sobs- Its true boohoo boohoo boohoo**


	6. Walker,Emma,Nicole and Lily

**Jimmie: Heeeeyyyyyy! We're back and badder than ever!**

**tdifreak55:Whatever you say Jimmie.**

**Jimmie:Three people figure out the ghost which was WhyCantIBePerfect,GuitarsRMYLife95 and rosebud snow.**

**tdifreak55:Congrats you guys. Even though I think Jim made it way to easy.****.**

**GuitarsRMYLife95: So let's start the story**

**WhyCantIBePerfect(WCIBP): Yeah. Let's start the story please?**

**rosebud snow: Yeah.**

**Jimmie:Of course girls but first disclaimer.**

**WCIBP rosebud snow and GuitarsRMYLife95: They own nothing**.

**tdifreak55: Story time.**

**Hey I'm back :) sorry about my absence in the last chapter. I was on vacation but I'm here now WHOO!**

_Tdifreak55 starts_

(Duncan's POV)

"Walker what are you doing here?"Danny screamed

"Helping them two getting their exes back, and there's nothing you can do or you'd be breaking the rules."

I _scoffed_. "Rules? Who cares about rules."

"Don't say that!" Danny told me.

_I'm not listening to a guy who got **my**bestfriend/the girl I love get brainwashed_

"I'm Duncan Terrence Myers I've never fallowed rules and I'm not about to start." I started walking towards Gwen, hoping that if I kiss her she'll know who I am, but two stupid ghost minions grabbed my arms.

"What the!" I screamed.

"Duncan!" Danny yelled throwing a green plasma ball at them.

"You two are under arrest." Walker said.

"What?" Me and Danny screamed, I took one more look at Gwen thinking this is the last time I'll ever get to see her again, she looked at me and the white dot in her eyes disappeared.

_did I just break the spell?_

"Who are you,why are you kissing me!"Gwen started yelling as Kyle kiss her.

_I think I did_

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled.

"Gwen!" I tried fighting off the ghost but the were too strong, even for me.

"Put her in my jail too."

"What you said you'd help us!" Elvis and Kyle screamed at walker.

"Danny look into Sam's eyes that's how I got the spell to were off." I whispered to him.

"Ok." He did as I said and it worked on Sam.

"Danny?"

"Ok that's it everyone in here is going to my jail!" Walker grabbed all of us even Trent and Kyle stuck us in this ghost jeep thing and started to drive,or fly away

_Jimmie130 takes over_

_"_Oh no." A girl with brown hair said as she watch the scene.

"Your telling me." Said the other equally brown hair girl. This girl had streaks of red and copper in her hair.

"Did I see that right?" The girl with blond hair ask

"We need to help them, Guys." The brown hair with soft teal eyes said.

"I know Emma, but what are we guna do huh?" The girl with brown hair with the streaks ask.

"I don't know. Nicole the world is in danger. If Phantom isn't here to save us. We'll. Die!" The girl with blond hair and hazel eyes said to the girl with streaks

"Lily, what are we going to do?" Nicole ask the girl with blond hair

"There's nothing you can do." A voice came behind them.

"Valerie." All girls squeak as her body glow red. She rise a hand up then Valerie and Emma was in a full fight. Nicole was so shock she just stood there. Lily stood there just as shock.

"Don't stand there. Help me." Emma said as she kick Valerie in the stomach. Valerie swing left and right. As Emma swing up and down. Beating Valerie's head, chest and anywhere her fist could go. Valerie bleed but kept fighting. Emma hit a powerful punch in Valerie's face. There in utter darkness laid Valerie and a tired Emma beside her. Her breathing was uneven then collapsed. Nicole check to see if Emma was breathing or at least alive. Once she heard a heartbeat her body relax.

"She's alive but we gotta get her to a doctor." Nicole reported to Lily

"That's good to know." Lily sigh

Then they tense again when she heard foot steps.

"Valerie have you finish the job?" Paulina ask her light royal teal eyes darken when she found Valerie. Then Courtney walk up beside her.

"Paulina." Nicole growl then Paulina punch her. Nicole beat her head just as Emma. Paulina hit her in the stomach repeatedly. Nicole took her guitar as smack Paulina up side the head with it. The guitar broke and so did Paulina's balance. Nicole felt like throwing up but gather enough strength she had left and punch Paulina in the face. She fell to the ground huffing and puffing.

"Who are you?" Lily ask

"Your worst night-mare." Courtney growl as a red energy beam appear in her hand. She throw at Lily. Lily wasn't fast enough to get away. She past out. Before she black out she said:

"You're not getting away with this."

**Jimmie: I try to do fight scene. I think it turn out great.**

**Rosebud snow: I didn't even try to fight**

**GuitarsRMYLife: You supposed to be scared and shock.**

**Rosebud snow: Why?**

**tdifreak55: So you fight better in the next chapter!**

**WCIBP: How come I didn't fight Paulina?**

**Jimmie: I mainly dislike Valerie so I made you kick her butt!**

**GuitarsRMYLife: I will beat the world's -sings- evil**

**Jimmie: I thought I told you no candy!**

**GuitarsRMYLife:-hides candy behind her back- What candy?**

**Emma- _WhyCantIBePerfect_**

**Nicole- _GuitarsRMYLife95_**

**Lily- _Rosebud snow_**

**_We own nothing. Want the OC's ask those Authors_**

**xoxoxo_Jimmie130_**


	7. Chef and breaking free

**Jimmie: Heeeeeyyyy people**

**WhyCantIJustBePerfect: What's up?**

**GuitarsRMYLife95(GRML95): We're back.**

**Tdifreak55: You better not have any candy.**

**GRML95:-Hides candy- No**

**Jimmie: Last chapter I said WhyCantIBePerfect when it's WhyCantIJustBePerfect and I feel like an idiot for it.**

**Rosebud Snow: Yay story time!**

**Tdifreak55:-sings- Just throw it in the bag**

**Jimmie:-sings- Un-huh un-huh un-huh**

**GRML95: -raps- See I know what ima tell her The same thing that the bankrobber told the teller Just throw it in the bag **

**Rosebud Snow: You're singing? Why?**

**WCIJBP: Cuz they all crazy! I want to join.**

**Rosebud Snow: Me too.**

**GRML95, WCIJBP AND Rosebud Snow: Jimmie and Tdifreak55 own nothing**

**Jimmie: Hey that's not a song!**

_Jimmie starts_

"Ugh." Lily moan in pain. She open her hazel eyes at brown eyes who stare directly at her.

"Lily you are awake finally." Nicole said smiling slightly. Then grin hard.

"Why are you grinning?" Emma ask

"You said 'When she wakes up, we can eat.' I want a burger!" Nicole said

"Really? Food, you're happy over food? Really?" Lily ask

"Sorry! I'm hungry!" Nicole said and hands in the air.

"Where are we?" Lily ask

"Gwen and Sam room. The bigger question is who put us in here?" Emma ask rubbing her chin

"Hello ladies." A male said behind them. All girls head turn to the only door exit.

"Chef?" They all ask at once

"What are you doing here?" Ask Nicole as she walk toward him and whisper "Do you have any food?"

"Nicole!" Emma said with arms cross as Nicole stare at her tiny belly.

"Back to the main question. What are you doing here?" Lily ask

"I'm here to train ya girls." He smile that creepy smile.(look that up they have pictures of it)

"What?" All three ask

"Well aren't you: Lilian White,Emily Lee and Nicole Pryce?" He ask as they nodded. "You see I saw what happen to the ghostboy and you three gotta save him. I work in the military in my younger years and learn a thing or two. Now I'll teach them to you three."

"OK." They nodded and got up.

"Here put on these jumpsuits." He hand them each a skin tight jumpsuit. Emma had a midnight color one, Nicole had a cerulean color and Lily had a deep lobster color.

"Wow." They said at once again.

"OK now your weapons." Chef said opening a brown box.

"Does it turn stuff into food?" Nicole ask.

"Nicole. I promise once we save them we'll get you some food." Emma said rolling her beautiful soft teal eyes.

"As long as you prwoise." Nicole said making her lovely brown eyes big.

"OMG. Let's pratice then we gotta go." Lily said rolling her pretty hazel eyes.

"Here Emma," Chef call over as Emma walk toward him "You get the 'Fenton Truth Teller' and the 'Maddie Bomb'." He said giving her the things.

"Come here Nicole," Chef call to her as she came over "You get the 'Fenton Eco-Rope' and this guitar." He said handing her the weapons,

"And lastly Lily," Lily walk to him "You get the 'Fenton Thremos' and this watch." He hand her the stuff.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Good luck girls." Chef in his creepy grin as the girl fly away in the Specter Speeder.

_Tdifreak55 takes over Gwen POV_

I woke up duck tape all around me, and a rag around my mouth.

_Where the heck am I?_

"Well well look who's up." Courtney said. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

"Aww someone can't talk let me help you with that." She took the rag off my mouth

"Who are you! What do you want!" I screamed at her, her hands started glowing red again.

"I want my Dunkey back, and you aren't gonna stop me."

"But we might!" Said two girls who I didn't know. They tackled her to the ground as another girl came over and cut me loose with her pocket knife.

"Thanks. Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Emma." The girl with brown hair and teal eyes said. She was the one who tackle Courtney to the ground.

"I'm Nicole." The girl with streaks and brown hair said who also tackle Courtney.

"I'm Lily." She the blond one said who cut my loose. They knocked Courtney out cold. They didn't see the guard who took me away. Now we have to go save Danny,Duncan, Gwen and Sam.

(With Duncan and Gwen in their cells)

"I can't believe this." Duncan said.

"You're telling me,you're the one who got us into this mess."

"I did not,it was Danny."

"Oh sure always blame someone else!"

"Hey you two keep it down!"One of the guards warned us.

"Look what you did."Duncan whispered.

"Whatever."Tears began to form in my eyes,but I'm Gwen Sanders I don't cry.

"Look Gwen I'm sorry."

"No you're not."I huffed.

"Gwen,look at me."I turned around and he grabbed my shoulders.

"I don't want us to fight,we've been threw too much to throw it all away,I wanted to tell you this for so long,I love you and I always will."

I was touched by Duncan's words.

"I love you too."We started making out but then we were interrupted.

_Jimmie takes ova!_

_"_Guys not to mess your make-out but we gotta go. Like now!" Lily said as she suck the one guard in the thermos. Emma walk over a grab the keys and open the door of the cell that held the 'TDA' lovebirds.

"We already knockout Courtney." Emma said pulling them up and taking them into the Specter Speeder.

"You guys should be safe here." Nicole said as she put in the ghost shield.

"OK." Duncan said as he wrap his arm around Gwen.

"No. We gotta help them." Gwen said.

"No you two should stay here." Lily said

"We're going with you all." Duncan said

"Fine." Nicole said "We need all the help we can get."

"Now to find Sam." Emma said

"Probably we should save Danny first." Lily said

"Why?" They all ask at once

"She's being taking by Dan Phantom." She said as they all watch Dan pick up Sam and held her gently. Then he flew way.

"OK! Tomorrow we rescue Sam." Nicole said as two more ghost came out. Vlad and Skulker.

"Let's get Danny." Gwen said getting up. They tiptoe quietly throughout the hall ways. They finally found Danny's room which was guarded by Walker.

"Nicole use your guitar!" Emma whisper to her. Nicole's guitar was like Ember but it main color was blue with red flames. She turn her guitar on the picture with a punch and strum it. The massive green wave hit Walker. She hit him again. He fall to the floor and green blood spill from his mouth. Lily turn the nob to mind control. She wink at Nicole who grin back. She hit him again and said,

"You'll move out of my way!" He move and she couldn't open the door. She turn to Walker who was strangely bowing.

"How do I release the ghostboy." Nicole demanded

"I'll do it!" He open the door and Danny was there. He had Eco-rope tied to his wrists and ankles. The Eco-rope was also tie to two very strong poles. His clothing was torn badly and had wounds every where. He had lay down not showing any emotion. Lily walk in and grab her pocket knife and cut the ropes. Danny didn't look up.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Lily ask rubbing his red and green bloodly back.

"No. Who are you? Where's Sam?" Danny ask

"I'm Lily and-" Lily started when Danny blurt out

"That's what Sam wanted to name her babies. But they'll become my babies because she loves me and I love her. We'll be together forever." He started to shake as Duncan walk over.

"Um I'll carry him." He left Danny up and they all walk back to the Specter Speeder. Emma careful treated Danny's wounds.

"Emma. This is going to be hard." Nicole said

"What's going to be hard?"

"To save Sam. We don't even know where to look." Lily said with a sad sigh

"I do." A voice turn around everybody starring at...

"Dan?"

**Jimmie: Yeah I did two part it make it like dun dun DUN! :)**

**Tdifreak55: Well Duncan and Gwen finally kiss! :D**

**Jimmie: Give me liberty or gave me death!**

**WCIJBP: You know what that means right?**

**Jimmie: Of course I do!**

**GRML95:What is it then?**

**Jimmie: -give her the bag of candy-**

**GRML95: Good enough answer for me!**

**Rosebud snow: What about be?**

**Jimmie:-give her a bag of candy and WCIJBP 2 bags-**

**Rosebud snow: Good enough for me! Thanks!**

**GRML95& WCIJBP: Thanks.**

**Tdifreak55: -grabs candy- Read and Review please!**


	8. Deal!

**Jimmie: Wow this story haven't been updated in ages!**

**Tdifreak55: Totally!**

**WCIJBP: Well Jimmie's only updating this time! And using mature wording!**

**DiscipleOfStJimmy:Cool-Mean that's bad. Heeeeeyyyyyy! I legally change my user name!**

**Rosebud snow: Like you can get candy without Jimmie chatching you!**

**DiscipleOfStJimmy: She change her penname two!**

**Jimmie: Hey! I am a mystery! Mystery means Jaded, my name is Jimmie. Jaded Jimmie instead of Jimmie130. This is dedicated to WhyCantIJustBePerfect, DiscipleOfStJimmy, and Rosebud Snow! Why to them because they are the best, Duuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Sam sat in a darkroom. The windows painted and lock shut. The door wouldn't open unless you faze through it. The room was to black to see any type of life. Sam's black eyelashes close trying to hold the already withdraw tear. It wasn't a clear tear but black one. It left a black mark down her light skin. Sam shake meaning a ghost was in the room with her. Sam gather her little Gothic she had left and turn all her anger on the one person she secondly hated the most,

Walker.

"What do you want? Danny? You kidnap me for Danny?" She ask with anger. She didn't matter know it was only Danny.

Walker roll his soul-less eyes. He click a button shock Sam with 5 thousand bolts! Sam scream and nearly fainted but Walker press the button again. Sam holler in pain her body was about to shut down.

"I hope you burn in Hellfire!"

* * *

Danny still was still how can I say this nice? Loonier then Bugs Bunny. Danny rock back and forth.

"My Sam will marry me," He laugh crazily "Then, then," He grab Emma hips "I'll get Sam my love forever! She loves me." He pull her head down a whisper in her ear."She's in the bathroom we just got back from our honeymoon." He let go and Emma snap up quickly.

"Danny," Nicole took his hands in her and look him deep in the eye. "Sam's not coming back until SOMEONE LET ME EAT!"

"Nicky!" They both yelled. Nicole frown and walk out the Specter Speeder.

"Emma. This is going to be hard." Nicole said

"What's going to be hard?" Emma ask twirl her soft hair in between her fingers.

"To save Sam. We don't even know where to look." Lily said with a sad sigh.

"I do." A voice turn around everybody starring at...

"Dan?"

"Yes it is me. I know where Sam's at. Buuuuuuuuuutttttt," He look at them with so much hatred it made them take a step back. "She's mine! She stays with me. It was my part of the deal!"

"What deal?" Lily slowly walking to him hand on her watch in case she needed it.

"My master! I'm not allow to tell you what he plan or I'll lose Sam. I can't have that." Dan said floating off the ground. He smirk evilly making them all take an other step back.

"My pardon ladies, but I have a ghost to take care of and kill his after life."

"No you're not!" Nicole was furious. Nobody can't put him in stress. He's ALREADY weeping and going loco, she grab her guitar and strum knocking him in the wall. "No one takes Danny away from SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" She scream hurting the 26 year old eardrums.

"Listen little girl! You'll pay for that." He yell and Emma step in between them.

"No you listen baster! Payback is a motherfucker!" Emma yell.

"You shall obey me little girl." He roar.

"You listen bitch! Stop calling us Little girls!" Lily yell.

"You're all dead! Tomorrow meet me in the ghost zone defeat me, you find Sam's door you leave. I WILL win you all will die and I'll marry Sam. Deal?

"Deal!"They nodded.

* * *

**Jimmie How'd I do?**

**Tdifreak55: Awe I don't want Sam to marry Dan they'll win right?**

**Jimmie:...**

**Tdifreak55:Right?**

**WCIJBP, Rosebud Snow,DiscipleOfStJimmy and Jimmie: Welllllllllllllllllllll**

**Tdifreak55: No!**

**Jimmie: We own nothing and once again:**

**WhyCantIJustBePerfect-Emma**

**Rosebud Snow-Lily**

**DiscipleOfStJimmy-Nicole**


	9. You were behind this?

Jimmie: Heeeey people! I'm alone if any on finds tdifreak55 tell her to contact me! I still need you! :'(

Emma: So you're calling us from our names in yalls story?

Nicole: Hmmm... do we candyfor the long wait?.

Lily: You and candy! If she get some I want some.

Jimmie:Mhh here-hand out candy- Do anyone wants me to do a sequel?

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~

Danny was attach to Emma's hip telling her more about this nonexisting wedding between Sam and himself. Nicole struming cords gently. This big fight was coming in only _five more minutes! _

"Danny-booboo-bear-kins?"Emma whistper to Danny in a baby-ish voice.

"ONLY SAMMY-BOOBOO-BEAR-KINES CALLS ME THAT!" He growl making ecto-beams shoting towards the the door, which fell down completely in ashes! Emma smiled she know who to handle everything.

"Okay. I know where Sam is..." her voice trail off and Danny sprited to her.

"Where? Where? Where? I've been looking all over for my love." Danny asked staring into her teal eyes.

"I'll take you to her _**if **_you help me defeat Dan. Deal?" She held out her hand to shake,

"Deal!" He shook.

~In~The~Middle~Off~The~Fight~

Nicole strum sending a blood red punch to Dan. She ran to Lily who was smilinng.

"Are you okay... mentally?" Nicole asked warily.

"Yeah call in Em. I know how to make Danny kick Dan's ghostly butt." Lily giggled.

"Eerr 'kay." Nicole strum again and whispter Emma three times. Emma form infornt of them.

"This watch have many cool features. Watch this," Lily turn the watch, "Hello Daniel," the voice sounded like Sam's but it was Lily.

"I can fake a torture Sam and Danny would totally- ahhh."Emma was blasted from Dan who was collecting himself off the ground.

"No one's taking my SAAMM!" Dan growled ecto-blood running down his face. "She's mine!"

"Danny! Time for you to hold your part of the deal."Emma scream as Dan snake like tounge lick the gash in her arm. Drinking her blood

"SAM! SAM? WHERE MY'S SAM!" Danny Phantom scream appearing from thin air.

"Danny! Danny help me. Defeat him and help me."Lily said into the watch sounding like Sam.

"Sam? I will." Danny flew to Dan and defeated him in less than 45 minutes.

"Sam?" Danny aske repeatedly.

"Follow us!" the four ran into the halls and used the maddie-bomb and blew-up the door.

They all enter, Lily sucked all the ghosts into the leader was sitting there with Gwen handcuffed on the ground. Duncan was being kissed all over by Courtney and he was all tied up,oh the horror! The person held up a small microphone that blink pink and blue with each word.

"Hello." The man's voice was deeper than anything they have heard before. "You all were good campers. And really smart too; have anyone guess who I am?"

"Wait a minute!"Lily yelled. "I see Chef,Courntey Trent Lashawna,Briget-"She name all the Total Drama contests and workers. "All but Chris! You're Chris McClain!"

"Smart girl." Chris removed the hat and coat; placing the microphone down smiling evilly.

Two more chapter everyone I'm sorry if it wasn't good!

-JJ and Tdifreak55(whenever she comes back the the great writing at the beinging) PM me! :)


	10. FINISH

I'm here to finish this story! Goddness I can't take it not being completed! LINKS AT BOTTOM It's weird how I have it set up please bare with it because FF kept easing the sites.

* * *

"Okay what's going on here!" Lily screamed.

"Well it's simple really." Chef said as Chris stood up.

"We wanted to save Total Drama Island girl." LaShawna said sitting on DJ's lap.

"The money was really low and we need something to up raise it." Bridgette said crossing her legs as Jeff wrapped an arm around her.

"And what better way to than to have a hottie come that all girls have a crush on. And like he's a hottie!" Lindsay said giggling.

"Anyway, he was perfect for it. We team up with Walker, and he let us use his ghost goons to take over people's body. The show will raise enough money to have more seasons." Chris said.

"And the romance between Danny and I brought some serious rating. They plan everything, ghosts just wanted to be noticed." Sam said walking into the room, her clothing has torn with muddy spots from being dragged. Against her free will. Danny ran to her cuddling into her neck, tears of happiness escaped as she caress his back.

"Wait what about Dan?" Emma asked after her shock was overcome, "he clearly was not acting."

"He is truly defeated," Clockwork said, " all he wanted was a partner, maybe Samantha's-"

"NO! SHE'S MINE_MINE _**MINE**! I JUST GOT HER BACK!" Danny whined as he tightens his grip on Sam.

"Samantha's evil side. I know it is not the best idea but everything needs love." Clockwork said changing into a toddler.

"Do it maybe something good come out of it." Sam said trying to get out of Danny's clutches.

"Saaaaaammmmm I wanna hug!" Danny pouted.

"If I give you kiss will you sit beside LaShawna?" Sam asked hopefully.

"On the lips?" Danny asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding. Trent got up and kissed Gwen then sat back down, grinned at the angered girl. Not to mention Duncan's glare at him.

"Deal." Danny said pushing his lips out. Sam grabbed both sides of his face and place a sloppy kiss on them. Danny floated to the dark skinned couple smiling silly.

"Lilian use your watch to scan Samantha and get the evil version of her." Chef said as Lily fumble with the watch and it scan Sam.

Sam's evil self (let's call her Sammy) looked around before growling. Clockwork shot Sammy with a time blaster until she grew into a woman of the age 24. Nicole open the thermos and release Dan. Dan open his mouth to yell at the girls when he notice Sammy. Sammy floated to Dan and held out her hand, which he grabbed. Everyone , expect Danny who was staring at Sam, watch Dan blush and pull Sammy closer to him. Dan's eyes turn green and Sammy's eyes turn acid yellow. Sammy wrapped her arms around Dan, Dan hair turn to layers like Danny's. The ghosts floated up into the sky and disappeared.

"Did Dan turn in older Danny?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you maybe think its strange but without Samantha, Daniel would go crazy." Clockwork said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "you being with Daniel not only helps him, but also saves the world."

"BACK OFF SHE'S-" Danny was cut off by Sam's lips meeting his passionately. Danny tried to move but Sam had a solid hold on him, Danny movements creased before shyly kissing back. Sam released his lips and smiled. Danny shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He ran over to Duncan and untied him, which then Duncan untied Gwen.

"Sam where are we?" Danny asked as everyone moved into the Specter Speed. Sam grabbed his hand and kissed it. Danny blushed but smiled sweetly at her.

"Uh I was actually too scared to hear what happen among all of you." Gwen said holding her head in one hand. Duncan lean foreword and kissed her temple gently.

"I'll explain on the way." Sam said looking into Danny's azure eyes and he smile shyly at her.

* * *

"So all of us were used?" Danny asked, "Our parents also knew the plan?"

"Yo Elvis," Duncan yelled, "I told you I want a Pepsi two minutes ago!" Trent ran in and handed the desire drank, bowed and ran off.

"Yeah and what did you do to Trent?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"Let's just say Duncan have very hard punches." Gwen said turn Duncan straw and sipping his drink.

"Beat him up for kissing Sam and Gwen?" Danny asked Duncan as he smiled at Sam.

"You know it. He better think twice next time if he tries." Duncan said grabbing his drank back.

"Ohh like that song by EVE6! _Think twice before you touch my girl Come around I'll let you feel the burn Think twice before you touch my girl Come around come around no more Think twice before you touch my girl Come around I'll let you feel the burn Think twice before you touch my girl Come around no more_." Nicole sung the chorus, nodding her head to the beat.

"Alrighty then." Danny said after blinking multiple times to notice Nicole left. He only had one thought in his head, _girls _are_ weird. No if, and, buts about that._

"And I have two things to say," Chris said walking up to them, "I guess it's _'wrong to under mind people for public television'_ and I legally can't show it without Danny's approval. The other thing is we still need a winner."

"How about splitting it between Lily, Nicole and Emma?" Gwen said, "Without them we probably go completely crazy. And they gave the show a good amount of action."

"Sunshine has a point; even if I hate giving up my millions." Duncan sighed angrily.

"EEEEPPPP!" Lily, Emma and Nicole squealed holding hands.

"What about the Final Show Down? I have nothing to show!" Chris growled.

"I give you permission to use the footage." Danny said wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders, who blushed at his actions, "it's time my secret comes out."

"YES!" Chris dial a phone number on his cell phone and walked away.

"Oh Gwen we never looked at the thing Nana sent." Sam said rushing out the room. Gwen followed hot on her trail and the guys shrugged before walking slowly to the girls' room.

"THAT'S THE SURPRISE!" The girls screamed as they open the bag.

_A week later_

"We're with the contestants as they relax and watch the drama on screen from last week." Chris said smiling into the camera.

"Sam! Come here with your Uncie Chris." Cris said hugging her, "she's the only one I like."

Sam wore a gothic dress identical to Gwen's. Emma fixed their hair before the show started. (All in the links but Sam is purples Gwen's blue) Nicole was back stage getting ready for her performance. While the rest of cast was just hanging out. Sam and Gwen were the only one dressed up, everyone else wore what they normally wear. Gwen sat beside Duncan, Sam sat beside Gwen and Danny sat beside Sam.

"So this was what was in the bag." Danny asked blushing.

"Lookin' hot Sunshine." Duncan said winking at Gwen, who blushed.

"Look Nicole's about to sing!" Emma yelled.

"Please everyone direct all eyes on the curtain." Lily said stepping from behind the curtain. Nicole walked on stage, the ghostly guitar in her hands as she smiled at the crowd.

"Uh I like this song and wanted to sing it. This is American Pie theme song. ONE TWO AH ONE TWO THREE FOUR

His bed is on fire with passionate love  
The neighbors complain about the noises above  
But she only** BLOCKED** when she's on top

My therapist said not to see you no more  
She said you're like a disease without any cure  
She said I'm so obsessed that I'll become a bore, oh no

Ah you think you're so pretty (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-mmmm)

Caught your hand inside the till  
Slammed your fingers in the door  
Bought the kitchen knives and skewers  
Dressed me up in women's clothes  
Messed around with gender roles  
Dye my eyes and call me pretty

Moved out of the house so you moved next door  
I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall  
I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone  
You're driving me crazy when are you coming home."

Nicole finished giggling before stand up and looking out into the audience.

The crowd was silent blushing before claps and cheers surrounded the room. Nicole bowed grinning widely before Chris wrote her check. Chris handed out the promise money to all three girls and walked away. Sam and Danny shook their heads, Chris_ is_ self absorb. Sam smiled at Danny before kissing his cheek.

"Best summer ever." Sam whispers in his ear. Danny leans down and slowly kisses her along with Duncan kissing Gwen.

* * *

DONE Lord I want this story done for soooo long! Tdifreak55 and I don't own anything

**Sam's (change the blue to purple) and Gwen's Dress(prefect dress):**

http

:/

/

www.

cosplaybuy.

com/

images/

cosplay-

costume/

victorian-

gothic-

satin-

brocaded-

dress-

gown-

prom-

1.j

pg

**Gwen's (with streaks of teal) and Sam's Hair (Her bang had purple underneathand flip out to show):**

http

:/

/

www.

hairstylesdesign.

eu/

wp-

content/

uploads/

pictures/

finding-

the-

perfect-

long-

punk-

hairstyles-

ideas-

789.

jpg

**Sam and Gwen's shoes:**

http

:/

/

vayzo.

com/

images/

stories/

gothic-

shoes.

jpg


End file.
